El arcoíris color rosa
by Any-chan15
Summary: Los arcoíris tienen varios colores, así como la vida tiene varios momentos. Se es feliz, se es triste, se es ganador y a veces perdedor. Pero si pintas todo de rosa, ten por seguro que la amargura, el engaño y el sufrimiento te atrapará...sobre todo si pintas de rosa aquella faceta tan importante que es el amor. HitsuHina.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, hola :3 **

**Junto con las actualizaciones…¡un nuevo fic! Espero que lo disfruten :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia y trama, además de la personaje OC que aparece es propiedad mia y de MikoBicho-chan, favor de no robarlos.**

**El arcoíris color rosa**

**Capítulo 1: El último acorde del amor**

—Esta canción, quiero dedicársela a mi mejor amiga— dijo recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, buscándola, sin resultado alguno. Apretó sus dientes intentando sacar la ira que lo recorría, no, no era ira…era decepción.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en él, esperando a que comenzara y preguntándose por qué no lo hacía.

—Toushiro— lo llamó por lo bajo Kusaka, su mejor amigo, que estaba de bajista en aquella banda popular de los barrios de Karakura.

—My world de Sr-71— completó comenzando a hacer sonar su guitarra junto a la batería, por cortesía del compañero de universidad de Kusaka: Kurosaki Ichigo, más conocido que amigo; para luego dar paso a la adaptación.

Su voz resonaba en todo el lugar, mientras unos aplausos se hicieron presentes, las miradas de los demás miembros de la banda se fijaban en la figura de su vocalista y guitarrista. Estaban seguros de que el chico estaba destrozado, y lo daba a entender en su canción cosa que el público lo asimilaba como una buena adaptación a la versión original.

—Aquí está su dinero, dieron una buena función esta noche— dijo un hombre de avanzada edad luego de que los jóvenes terminaran todo el tiempo que debían. Pasó a entregarle el dinero a Kusaka, ya que Toushiro aún estaba perdido mirando por la ventana al astro nocturno que se alzaba en el medio del cielo.

—Muchas gracias— contestó comenzando a guardar el instrumento de su amigo, que estaba muy ido en sus pensamientos, ya que al parecer ni cuenta se había dado de que no la había puesto en su estuche.

Lo único que ocupaba la mente de Hitsugaya Toushiro era el odio, el rencor y la ira, además de la envidia y celos que le guardaba a Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, el actual novio de su mejor amiga y amor secreto, Hinamori Momo. Le dolía el ver a la chica que siempre amó con alguien más, se culpaba a sí mismo por no habérsele declarado cuando aún había tiempo, tal vez ahora no estaría viviendo aquel martirio. En esa noche, con aquella canción que interpretó, quiso decirle todo lo que sentía, pero como ya era costumbre la chica no había aparecido.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y al voltear se encontró con el rostro comprensivo de Kusaka Sojiro, él sabía sus sentimientos y ya muchas veces le había reprendido por ser tan patético de no decírselo y ahora no aguantar las consecuencias, puesto que a ojos del de cabellos negros, Hinamori murió de amor por él durante mucho tiempo y no podía culparla por haber seguido con su vida.

—Es hora de irnos.

—Kusaka, esta noche me iré— confesó viendo como el bajista quitaba su mano como si se estaría quemando.

El silencio se apoderó de aquella habitación y sin mediar palabras ambos amigos se retiraron del lugar.

Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared más cercana, mientras sus labios eran capturados por los de su amado, por segunda vez en esa noche su novio parecía querer poseer su cuerpo y ella no se iba a quejar, hasta que recordó algo que la hizo detener cualquier contacto, cosa que molestó al hombre que tenía enfrente suyo devorando su cuello.

—No, no, no…no me digas que se hizo tarde— dijo apartándolo y tomando el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de luz, sus ojos mostraron horror al ver que marcaba las once de la noche.

— ¿Acaso creíste que era de tarde? Momo, para cuando tu amiguito estaba jugando a ser cantante yo te estaba mostrando lo que era el cielo— dijo seductoramente abrazándola por detrás pero ella volvió a separarlo.

—Debo disculparme ¡Cómo es posible que se me haya olvidado!— gritó frustrada comenzando a cambiarse mientras el hombre de aspecto pantera y mirada de malo encendía un cigarrillo —Adiós mi amor— dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla para luego salir disparada al hogar de su mejor amigo.

Se retaba mentalmente, ella había prometido asistir esta vez y en vez de eso se quedó con su novio haciendo el amor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar aquello, en el momento era algo placentero pero después vergonzoso, pronto su mirada se ensombreció ¿por qué le dolía saber que el hombre con el que había estado no era _él_? Siempre se repetía que amaba a Grimmjow pero cada vez que lo afirmaba su corazón se oprimía, y no entendía por qué. No creía posible seguir enamorada de su mejor amigo, eso era sólo su antigua ilusión de adolescente ¿Verdad?

Si era así ¿por qué cada vez que hacía _eso_ con Grimmjow veía el rostro de Toushiro? ¿Por qué cada "te amo" de su novio lo escuchaba con la voz de su mejor amigo?

Llegó con su respiración sumamente agitada, debido a que había corrido al apartamento de su amigo, era un alivio que quedara cerca del de su novio. Dejando todas sus preguntas de lado tocó la puerta decidida, seguramente su Shiro-chan la reprendería por no haber ido y por aparecerse a esa hora, pero extrañamente nadie abrió. Nuevamente insistió, preocupada, para luego escuchar un quejido del otro lado, un "ya…" lejano y pachorriento. El ruido del cerrojo abriéndose se hizo presente y esperó para tirarse encima de la figura que aparecía enfrente suyo, siendo velozmente separada.

—Sé que soy irresistible pero si me abrazas me matará, y no me refiero a tu novio— dijo gracioso Kusaka rascándose los ojos y tapándose la boca al momento de bostezar perezosamente.

Hinamori se separó apenada ¿Qué hacía él ahí? — ¿Dónde está Shiro-chan?

El sonido de la brisa fue lo único que ambos escucharon, luego Kusaka torció su sonrisa y miró el cielo, notando como un avión volaba por enfrente de la luna. Esa noche su mejor amigo se había ido y todo por culpa de la que tenía enfrente, pero como buen amigo que era, había prometido no echárselo en cara a la durazno por lo que simplemente articuló un "lejos".

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer de aspecto radiante, ojos celeste brillante, voz cantarina y ondulante cabello rubio, sin mencionar sus dos grandes atributos, se paseaba junto a un joven de cabellos blancos, potentes ojos turquesa y aspecto frío.

Ella estaba feliz ya que su vuelo se había retrasado, más bien cancelado, hasta dentro de cinco horas, las cuales aprovecharía para beber, beber y tal vez dormir encima de la barra. El único problema de ese magnífico plan era su jefe y amigo.

— ¿De veras no quiere beber conmigo Capi? El alcohol cura las penas.

—Corrección, el alcohol es para los idiotas que no tienen nada mejor que beber para olvidarlos y luego sentirse más patéticos al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron bajo la influencia de ese líquido.

—Guau, creo que me quedé en la mitad ¿me lo repite?

— ¡Matsumoto!

Su molesta e ineficiente secretaria comenzó a reír y a darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, el hecho de haber aceptado aquel extraño y peligroso viaje a California fue porque quería alejarse de todo lo que le hiciera recordar a Hinamori, en cierta forma necesitaba comenzar de nuevo y qué mejor que un lugar a miles de kilómetros de ahí. Por otra parte, la preocupación que le causó saber que su secretaria media hermana se iría allí a conocerse con un tal Shinso, esa idiota se iba a ir a encontrar con una persona que la enamoró por internet… ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Así que también por eso, aunque jamás se lo dijera, había aceptado irse con ella. Debía admitir que no esperaba aquel retraso en el vuelo, ahora debía quedarse más tiempo junto a ella.

Miró como Matsumoto pedía muchas botellas de sake, obligándolo a dar un gran suspiro, aquellas cinco horas se harían eternas.

Pagó el taxi en que viajaba con tal rapidez que no sabía si le había dado demás o menos al pobre conductor, nada de eso le importaba, tampoco chocar con la gente, nada. Miró el papel que tenía en mano, temblaba ¿por qué lo hacía? No se entendía a sí misma. Observó atenta todos los horarios de vuelos y para su gran alivio, vio como el de su mejor amigo estaba retrasado.

Después de golpear varias veces a Kusaka –porque ella podía ser apacible y amable pero aquel tema la había sacado de sus casillas, ya se disculparía luego- logró conseguir toda la información excepto el motivo del viaje del albino, pero eso era relevante ya que pronto lo averiguaría. Otro dato importante había sido que Hitsugaya se había ido con Matsumoto ¿y dónde pasaría la rubia un tiempo de retraso? ¡El bar! Corrió hacia la cantina que había dentro de aquel aeropuerto, rogando que estuvieran allí.

—Ay no…mi Capi se multihipo ¡Otra!— dijo la rubia media tambaleante agitando la botella que tenía en mano.

Toushiro suspiró cansado, ya sólo faltaba media hora para que subieran al vuelo, no toleraría otro minuto más allí dentro. —No más— le dijo al cantinero antes de pagar y ordenar a la de ojos celestes que se fueran, ella obviamente se quejó pero al final terminó obedeciendo.

— ¿Por qué ya no me ves?… ¡Muñequito de papel!

—Dios dame paciencia— susurró el joven mientras se pasaba una mano por todo su rostro para no gritarle a la mujer que iba a su lado cantando una canción desagradable para su gusto.

— ¡Oh, Hinamori-chan!

Los pasos de Toushiro pararon en seco y su mirada se elevó buscando a la mencionada, encontrándola enfrente suyo a tan solo unos pasos. Matsumoto cambió su sonrisa y se serenó lo más posible, miró a su "hermanito" para comprender lo que sucedía ¿debía ayudar o callarse? En esos momentos no lo sabía y optó por la segunda opción, quedándose parada sin emitir ni un sonido.

La chica de ojos chocolate se acercó a paso lento, sus ojos estaban hinchados demostrando que estuvo llorando, y su ceño estaba fruncido cosa que era muy rara en ella. Cuando se encontró enfrente del joven de ojos turquesa se abrazó a él, siendo correspondida al instante. No sabía por qué estaba allí, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué él quería irse, pero sabía que no quería que eso sucediera, no quería perderlo.

—Shiro-chan…no te vayas— suplicó aferrándose más a él.

Con tan solo una mirada, Hitsugaya le dio a entender a Matsumoto que lo esperara allí, mientras él se llevó a la chica a un lugar apartado de toda la gente, para poder hablar a gusto. No esperaba verla ahí sin embargo estaba aliviado, en las cuatro horas y media que estuvo en aquel bar sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que si se iba sin decírselo iba a ser un cobarde total y el hecho de no merecerla se haría presente, si no peleaba por ella entonces en verdad no la merecía.

—No te vayas— volvió a suplicar la chica bajando su rostro.

—Te quiero— pronunció difícilmente, la verdad él la amaba pero era mejor soltar una pequeña descarga antes de la bomba.

—Yo también…

—No, esto es diferente, no te quiero como amiga, ni como hermana, yo…te quiero— dijo clavando su mirada en la de ella, la cual se mostraba confundida y dolida.

Hinamori comenzó a retroceder, tenía unas ganas enormes de echarse a correr y jamás parar, él la quería y ella…ya lo había olvidado, sí, ya lo había hecho. Ahora que tenía veintitrés años no podía con aquel amor platónico, él era su amigo y nada más porque ella amaba a su novio y no a él. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, la mirada de shock y dolor de su mejor amigo le hicieron comprender de que esos pensamientos no quedaron en su cabeza.

—Shiro…

—No, entiendo— dijo cortándola, mostrándose más frío de lo que era haciendo que ella se preocupara, no quiso decir esas palabras ella sólo, estaba pensando en cómo expresarlas bien —Debo irme.

—No, no…por favor— dijo con voz quebrada, se sorprendió un poco al notar como unos fuertes brazos la rodearon. Un pequeño beso fue depositado cerca de la comisura de sus labios dejándola anonada, siempre había deseado probar los labios de Hitsugaya Toushiro y ahora que lo hacía su corazón se aceleró, no eran como los de Grimmjow.

—Adiós Momo.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al verlo irse, por más que le rogó y le dijo que ella también lo quería en la puerta de entrada al avión él no se detuvo, ella le dijo que lo amaba y él paró pero aun así se fue ¿por qué? Ella le dijo que le amaba y él se había ido.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de surcar sus mejillas, su corazón le dolía y un inmenso vacío había en su alma. Se sentía perdida en un mundo desconocido, todos los momentos que había vivido con él se pasaron por su mente. Su infancia, su adolescencia, el comienzo de su adultez, todo había compartido con él. Creyó que al crecer lo olvidaría y se enamoraría de alguien más. Y justo en ese momento…

Sus pasos se frenaron al ver enfrente suyo el edificio en el que vivía junto a su novio, sus opacos ojos miraban con desprecio aquel lugar, sabía que no debía culpar a Grimmjow pero él había sido el que se metió en su vida sin preguntar, el que la convenció de que era su único amor y por desgracia, en estos momentos, era la única persona con la que podía estar y la última a la que quería ver. Resignada comenzó a subir por las escaleras, nueve pisos tal vez le quitarían la furia que llevaba contra su persona.

Llegó en un corto lapso para su gusto, abrió con una llave que tenía guardada, no avisó su llegada, se sirvió un poco de agua y recargó sus manos contra el fregadero que ahora goteaba, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, sin otra cosa que hacer en la cocina se decidió por dormir junto a su novio, se dirigió a la habitación.

Tal vez Grimm le reprendería el despertarlo y no la escucharía pero no quería meter a sus amigas en esto, ellas amaban al hombre de cabello celeste y estaban orgullosas de ella por tenerlo de novio, odiaban a Toushiro porque no era un buen prospecto físico como ellas querían para su amiga, sonrió decepcionada de sí misma ¿de dónde se había ido a sacar "amigas" como esas? A las que sólo le importaba lo físico. Notó extrañada que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida, se podía notar porque la puerta estaba entreabierta dejando escapar un poco de esta, se acercó un poco más y pudo escuchar los jadeos de una mujer.

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos y el vaso se resbaló de su mano para que luego esta y la otra taparan su boca, la pareja se apresuró a ver qué había sido aquello y ahí Hinamori pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Más furiosa de lo que estaba comenzó a golpear al hombre que intentaba calmarla. La amante de este también le comenzó a gritar sus verdades al darse cuenta de que tenía novia.

Grimmjow, harto de la situación, la golpeó, haciendo que la joven que sólo cubría su cuerpo con una sábana entrara a la habitación a buscar sus cosas para largarse. Por su parte, Momo veía el suelo con sus ojos en blanco, él le había pegado.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y salió de aquel lugar, si antes su corazón estaba destrozado ahora ya no existía. Todo era mucho para ella en ese momento, perder a la persona amada, a la que creía que la amaba descubrir que la engañaba, el saber que las personas que la querían le refregarían todo en la cara…sin poder soportarlo cayó al suelo, quedando sus manos contra el suelo de la calle, al igual que sus rodillas, y gritó. Gritó lo más alto que pudo.

—Shiro-chan…te necesito— susurró finalmente con la voz cortada.

Una mano se colocó en su hombro, volteó para encontrarse con la mirada triste de la amante de su, definitivamente, ex novio. —Lo siento— dijo aquella mujer de ojos grises, cabello largo anaranjado y una gran delantera. —Lo siento tanto…— pronunció antes de abrazarla y largarse a llorar junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La aeromoza miró con preocupación a los pasajeros más ruidosos y borrachos que había atendido en su vida. Uno parecía demasiado joven y la otra parecía la hermana o, peor, madre de este. Los dos bajaron del avión con un brazo alrededor del cuello del otro, para sostenerse en pie, y con el que les quedaba libre sostenían algunas maletas y botellitas de wiski.

— ¿Disfrutaron el viaje?— preguntó alejándose un poco del terrible olor a licor que ambos desprendían.

—Capshi dígale que me fashino.

—Hip…habla por ti Masutomo…Matusomo… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?— preguntó el ya muy borracho Hitsugaya Toushiro, ignorando el tema principal mientras ambos se bajaban sin contestar la pregunta.

Una vez que Matsumoto logró hacer que su jefe volviera en sí, dándole mucha agua, ambos se fueron al hotel en el que se hospedarían, no quedaba muy lejos del aeropuerto pero tampoco muy cerca. Hitsugaya iba con un brazo protegiendo sus ojos de la molesta luz, todos los ruidos le molestaban y no podía describir el inmenso dolor de cabeza que tenía, definitivamente tenía una fuerte resaca.

—Capi estoy grabando, salude…ay es tan lindo, ya tiene su primera resaca— habló cantarina la mujer, grabando a su querido jefe, lo apreciaba bastante pues antes de conseguir ese trabajo había perdido cinco, todo por su irresponsable actitud. Pero él le había dado el puesto y a pesar de ser como era, había logrado mantenerlo con vagas promesas de cambiar.

—Ya…mucho ruido, cállate.

—Señora, no creo que sea bueno que felicite a su hijo por beber— dijo el taxista indignado al ver la actitud de aquella rubia.

Una venita se infló en la cien de Rangiku mientras que un aura negra la envolvió, de pronto una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Toushiro, quien aún tapaba sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

— ¡No soy tan vieja como para ser comparada con su madre!

Los café de California no eran los mismos que los de Japón y eso a él no le importaba mucho. Ahora estaba en la cafetería del hotel que su secretaria había "reservado" ¿por qué le había encargado una tarea tan importante a ella? Suspiró.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba apoyado sobre la barra para que su mano soportase el peso de su cabeza, mientras jugaba con la otra a dar vuelta a la taza sobre su eje; la muy tonta de Matsumoto había perdido el comprobante de reservación y por ende ahora estaba usando sus atributos para conseguirlo ¡Era el colmo esa mujer!

—Disculpa…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos jóvenes de cabellos negros se encontraban con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sin hablarse y cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, los cuales eran prácticamente iguales. La cara de la chica no podía reflejar otra cosa más que molestia, estaba sumamente enojada con aquel idiota al que llamaba amigo, el cual se había ido sin despedirse y sin escuchar su opinión.

—Vamos Karin, déjate la cara de amargada para después— dijo el joven dándole pequeños codazos.

—No, ese imbécil no me dijo nada y se fue así nomás, y se hace llamar mi amigo ¡patrañas! Dame tu teléfono— dijo extendiendo una de sus manos, donde un aparatito fue depositado —Voy a llamar a ese tarada y le diré lo que pienso…

— ¡Usa el tuyo que es larga distancia!

Kusaka quitó ofendido su teléfono de las manos de Karin Kurosaki, esa chica era muy confiada, ellos dos eran los amigos más cercanos, dejando de lado a Hinamori, de Toushiro. En esos momentos la chica de ojos negros se cuestionaba aquello ¿por qué no avisarle si de todas formas, al final, le terminaría apoyando? Muchas veces había insistido en que él debía esforzarse a conquistar a Hinamori a pesar de que esta tuviera novio, pero no…é no movía ni un pelo. Y ahora se iba, por _ella_.

El mejor amigo de Toushiro miró como aquella temperamental chiquilla, ya que ella solo contaba con diecinueve años, fruncía más y más su ceño. Al final sólo conseguiría arrugas ya que en su optimista forma de pensar, no le encontraba sentido enojarse por algo que no se podía cambiar. Y mucho no le importaba, ya que su prodigioso amigo algún día volvería.

—Me voy, tengo una cita…me fastidia que Yuzu insista tanto en que consiga pareja, si soy joven ¿o no?— preguntó volteándose, encontrándose con el siempre amigable rostro de Soujiro.

—Claro, por eso opino que vayamos a tomar algo— dijo el cuestionado disimulando su molestia, la joven sólo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió después de todo no quería ir a ver al tipo que su hermana le había conseguido.

El de ojos violetas miró disimuladamente hacia su costado, donde la chica ya se mostraba como siempre, sonrió para sí. Al menos un rato de paseo los distraería de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En un departamento bastante amplio, humo negro cubría todo el espacio de la cocina, la alarma sonaba descontrolada y dos chicas intentaban ventilar el lugar con un par de repasadores. Las ventanas estaban abiertas pero era inútil.

Gracioso era el pensar que todo había resultado de los grandes talentos culinarios de aquella joven de cabellos naranjas. Inoue Orihime, la amante de su ex novio, la había invitado a dormir a su casa la noche anterior, Hinamori sumida en su tristeza y con aquel don de ver dentro de los corazones de los demás, aceptó, después de todo se veía que Hime, como le gustaba llamarle, era una buena chica que también había sufrido por los engaños de Grimmjow.

La flor de paliza que le dieron ambas a aquel descarado hombre que había aparecido en la mañana para recuperar a la durazno, no fue poca, todo lo que había a mano voló en aquella habitación dejando al de cabellera celeste, el cual tuvo que huir a regañadientes.

Una vez que terminaron de sacar el humo, las dos optaron por un vaso de jugo de naranja como desayuno.

—Lo siento, usualmente soy más útil en la cocina pero hoy…— dijo triste Orihime bajando la mirada, una vez que creyó haber encontrado al hombre ideal resultaba que este la estaba convirtiendo en la peor persona del mundo. Una mano chocó contra la suya y al elevar su mirada se encontró con la dolida y sincera sonrisa de la chica durazno.

—Hime-chan no tienes por qué culparte, el tipo era un cerdo y aunque nos duela…tenemos suerte de haberlo descubierto— Hinamori reconfortó a aquella chica, no podía culparla y en parte estaba agradecida ya que lo único que quería Grimmjow de ella parecía que era _eso_, después de todo era lo único que hacían. Si no, él estaba "trabajando", o "en el gimnasio", o "con sus amigos". Tal vez en aquellos momentos también la estaba engañando, sin embargo…

— ¿Tú no estás así por él, verdad Mori-chan?— habló Inoue mirándola seriamente, el don de Hinamori era el ver dentro de los corazones de los demás, y el de ella era leerlos. Y en ese momento sabía que la tristeza de la chica no se debía a aquel repugnante hombre. —Si quieres, puedes decirme…

Momo asintió, aquella chica le inspiraba una total confianza y en verdad necesitaba descargarse con alguien, alguien que no la reprendiera ni le refregara todo en cara. Necesitaba una verdadera amiga, no como las frívolas superficiales de Minorin y Hikari, sus "amigas" de toda la vida. Aferrándose a un almohadón del sillón blanco de la sala comenzó su historia, desde el principio.

—Cuando yo tenía cinco años…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus potentes ojos turquesa se giraron a un costado, esa voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, no dijo nada y sólo clavó su mirada en la joven que tenía enfrente. Una menuda chica pelirroja de ojos color jade.

—Me perdí— confesó rascándose la cabeza mientras le sonreía de forma confianzuda.

Toushiro no sabía si reír o llorar, era obvio que esa joven era de ahí ya que tenía el aire americano, pero no parecía muy inteligente puesto que él tenía su aire japonés, para suerte de aquella torpe joven sabía inglés.

—Búscate alguien que le importe— dijo fríamente volviendo su vista a su taza.

—Se nota que eres amable, el problema es que en este país si se lo dices a alguien te secuestra— habló la joven sentándose a su lado, ahora entendía por qué se lo había dicho a él. —Soy Lily Johnson y te prometo que si me ayudas jamás volveré a molestarte, y seguramente no nos veremos más en la vida ¡Por favor!— dijo la chica juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

Hitsugaya miró con lástima a aquella chica, suspiró sonoramente y dejó algo de dinero para pagar el café que ni se había molestado en probar. Los ojos jade se iluminaron y le sonrió, Toushiro sólo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Lily ¡y así como no quería que la secuestrasen, si se iba tras un desconocido!

—Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro.

—Ok, te diré Hit porque hasta ahí te entendí.

Esto era genial, un solo momento que estaba en un nuevo país y ya se veía enrollado con una chica problemática que para colmo ni se molestaba en aprender su nombre. Siguió caminando, en algún lugar conseguiría una estación de policía para dejar a la pelirroja.

**Continuará…**

**Ok, ok, ok…sé que es muy corto, supongo…jajaja, son diez páginas de Word así que sí, es muy corto xD**

**¡Dejen review si les gustó!**

**Ja-ne n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Konbawa!**

**Gracias MikoBicho-chan y nessie black 10 por sus reviews! X3 me alegra mucho que les haya gustado…otra vez n.n XDD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Lily Johnson es propiedad de MikoBicho-chan y mía n.n. La historia es invento original mío.**

**El arcoíris color rosa**

**Capítulo 2: El valor del cielo**

¿Cuánto había pasado? En ese día el sol se asomaba en lo alto del cielo, el viento era tan templado y los árboles daban la sombra necesaria para protegerse de los rayos solares, parecía un día perfecto. No podía dejar de contar los días, las horas, los minutos ya se le habían escapado y a opinión de una de sus amigas era lo mejor, sino pasaría como una loca; hasta ahora llevaba contando tres meses y cuatro horas, dentro de veinte, tan solo veinte horas más, podría hacer que su corazón dejara de doler.

Hinamori caminaba por medio de varias tiendas de ropa y otros accesorios, estaba acompañada por su nuevo grupo de amigas conformado por Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Nozomi Kujo y Yachiru Kusajishi, estas dos últimas eran menores que las otras tres con tan solo quince años. Yachiru era la sobrina de Rukia y por ende las seguía a donde fueran, y Nozomi era la mejor amiga de la de cabellos rosas por lo que también andaba con ellas. Ahora estaban comprando ropa para la chica durazno, Rukia se había ofrecido a pagar todo ya que le ilusionaba la idea de aquel amor que no fue por un error, era como un manga o una telenovela.

—Mira que hermoso vestido— exclamaron juntas Orihime y Rukia con sus ojos brillosos pegándose a la vidriera de un local, a decir verdad Momo no se sentía muy cómoda probándose ropa que no pagaba pero la Kuchiki había insistido tanto que había sido imposible decir que no.

—Pero…— dijo nerviosa la durazno viendo que ese era un vestido muy corto —Es muy…emm…chiquito.

—Bien, esta es la tienda más buena que conozco para comprar vestidos, sino te gusta este, podríamos conseguirte algún conjunto o algo parecido— dijo la Kuchiki sacando una libreta de su bolso y comenzando a dibujar un montón de conejos Chappy con diferentes estilos de ropa. Todas rieron al ver a la futura abogada, dibujando aquellos conejos para niños.

—Está bien, confío en ti Rukia-chan, entremos a ver si conseguimos algo pero ese no— habló Momo dando a entender que por nada del mundo se probaría ese vestido que solo cubría lo esencial de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué estaban allí? Eso ya era obvio, por una fuente encubierta, llamada Yuzu Kurosaki, se enteraron que Hitsugaya volvería a Karakura dentro de exactamente veinte horas, Inoue fue la primera en enterarse y corrió a decirle a Rukia para que juntas idearan un plan. Cuando conoció a Hinamori, en aquella horrible situación, jamás creyó que le caería tan bien, pero había llegado a convertirse en una de sus mejores amigas por lo que sin dudarlo le ayudaría con aquel chico que ella amaba.

Las cinco entraron a la tienda con la esperanza de encontrar el vestido perfecto para el encuentro, considerando que todavía debían encontrar los zapatos correctos, los accesorios, el maquillaje, el peinado…veinte horas era poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuzu batía la salsa para el arroz tan despacio que podría llegar a quemarse, al escuchar la puerta abrirse comenzó a batir más velozmente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Por la puerta, su hermana y el mejor amigo de esta entraron. Ambos lucían cansados y no le sorprendía, habían pactado en que ayudarían a Toushiro en todo y eso implicaba para Kusaka las tareas de la empresa en la que trabajaba su amigo y algunos preparativos para la llegada. Para Karin ayudarlo significaba arreglar y limpiar su casa, además de obligar a su hermana a que "dijera por error" cuándo llegaría.

La castaña dejó lo que hacía y quitó la comida del fuego, ofendida al haber sido obligada por hacer aquello, pasó por enfrente de ambos y tomando su bolso salió de la casa con la excusa de que iría a comprar a Urahara's Shop. Karin suspiró irritada, no era para tanto, tan solo le mintió a una de sus amigas…bueno, tal vez para su gemela si era tanto.

—Se ve que Toushiro pagará caro el haber organizado todo esto— dijo el joven tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras estiraba sus brazos en toda la anchura del respaldo del sillón.

—Muy caro, parece que le extrajeron el cerebro o el corazón, lo único que hará con esto será hacer sufrir a Hinamori, este no es él… ¿quieres tomar algo?— preguntó parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina — ¡Tenemos agua o jugo de naranja!

— ¡Nada, gracias!...debo ir por Hinamori-chan— cerró sus ojos tras decir aquello ya que Karin cerró la puerta de la heladera con fuerza, haciendo sonar todo lo que había dentro. Si ella odiaba a Momo ¿Qué le tocaría a Lily?

Ignorando los celos de su amiga, se puso a pensar en que tenía razón en algo, ese no era el Toushiro que conocían, él siempre había querido proteger a Momo, jamás hacerle daño era su lema y por protegerla daría su vida ¿entonces por qué venía con todo aquel planecillo?

Una joven de cabellos cortos castaños caminaba con el ceño fruncido por las calles, justo cuando necesitaba a su padre o a su hermano estos no estaban, volverían dentro de dos días y por ende Rukia tampoco iría para su casa, no podía culparla después de todo ella era la amiga de Ichigo y no de ella, y llevaba una vida bastante ocupada. Sus ojos se mostraban tristes, contaba con pocos y/o ningún amigo, miró hacia en frente y sus ojos se iluminaron, tal vez sólo podía decir que contaba con tres amigos y dos de ellos trabajaban en aquel lugar.

—Jinta-kun, buenos días— saludó amablemente y con una sonrisa angelical, cosa que hizo que aquel chico de aspecto mafioso se sonrojase.

—Buenos días Yuzu-chan— dijo casi en un susurro una chica de aspecto deprimente, era muy bonita con su cabello suelto y un mechón entremedio de sus ojos, en la mitad de su frente. Ururu Tsumugiya y Jinta Hanakari eran dos empleados en aquel lugar, se decía que era trabajo de medio tiempo pero ellos prácticamente estaban todo el día ahí después de la escuela, es más se rumoraba que hasta vivían allí con aquel sombrerero que casi nunca se dejaba ver pero cuando lo hacía se veía que los rumores eran infundados.

Se encaminó presurosa al interior de la tienda, siguiendo al pelirrojo que se mostraba molesto, cualquiera corría por el aspecto del Hanakari, un tipo peligroso según muchos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que muy en el fondo él era una buena persona. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la bolsa entre sus manos era arrebatada, y a una velocidad increíble él le metía muchas cosas y se la entregaba.

"Lo de siempre" tanto en la cantidad de golosinas y de más cosas, como en la actitud de él ¿tanto le molestaba su presencia? Articuló un vago "gracias" pagó y se marchó, no le gustaba ser tratada así, ella quería mucho a aquel joven pero no sabía cómo decírselo y mucho menos cómo hacer para durar mucho tiempo dentro de aquella tienda. Y esos eran dos de sus amigos…

—Vuelve pronto— susurró Jinta agachando la mirada tras cerrarse la puerta.

¡Demonios! Otra oportunidad desperdiciada, la Kurosaki era una chica hermosa, amable, buena con todos y de un carácter especial, era perfecta… ¡Y él no podía invitarla a salir por su estúpida cobardía! Era un completo idiota en el aspecto romántico. Pateó con frustración uno de los mostradores cosa que después lo obligó a hacer malabares con las manos para que el contenido de estos no se viniera al suelo y Tesai lo regañara.

En una de sus manos calló un tubo de caramelos de la marca Chappy…Chappy… ¡Eso, Rukia podía ayudarlo! Después de todo era clienta frecuente y conocía a la castaña. Dio un pequeño salto de alegría para después mirar su reflejo y ver como este, mejor dicho su conciencia, le reprochaba lo que acababa de hacer. Suspiró para volver a su estado de siempre, pero esta vez con una sonrisa imborrable, antes de salir para continuar el aseo del patio.

Tras ver que la parte principal de la tienda quedó despejada dos personas salieron de la oscuridad sonriendo, ese chiquillo estaba creciendo…

—Mira Kisuke, tu pequeño retoño está creciendo— dijo burlona una morena de cabello morado y ojos dorados.

— ¡Y parece ayer cuando nació!— el dueño de la tienda le siguió el juego a su mujer, luego ambos rieron.

Urahara Kisuke, y su esposa, Yoruichi Shihoun eran los dueños de aquella tienda de chucherías, vendían de todo, comida, golosinas, juguetes, y gracias a la clienta frecuente todos los accesorios de Chappy que existiesen.

Marido y mujer salieron a molestar a aquel mocoso, no por nada habían grabado su reacción cuando la castaña entró y salió. Además el sombrerero lo podría dar unos buenos consejos…más bien, avergonzarlo públicamente con la famosa charla de "padre e hijo". Mientras que Yoruichi se divertiría tomando el té con Ururu y escuchando cómo el rubio y el pelirrojo se peleaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las nubes era el paisaje más común que se podía distinguir al ver a través de la ventanilla del avión, a su lado una chica pelirroja iba tarareando una canción de Taylor Swift, hacía cuatro meses se había marchado de Karakura y en verdad no había esperado volver con tal problema encima.

Tras el paso de los días, sin saber cómo, Lily Johnson se había convertido en una especie de amiga, ni él sabía cómo había llegado a pasar. La conoció en una situación curiosa y luego ella por arte de magia averiguó donde se hospedaba, y así comenzó a frecuentarlo. Hasta que un día se lo contó, todo lo referente a lo sucedido con Hinamori, a alguien debía decirle el guardarse esa clase de cosas no era sano. Y tal vez ese había sido el momento en que se enredó en aquel maquiavélico plan.

—Oye Hit ¿dónde viviré?— preguntó Lily alarmada al recién percatarse de aquello.

—Eres una tonta, sólo faltan un par de horas para llegar y ni siquiera sabes eso— le recalcó enojado. Una suerte era de que esta despistada y paranoica chica supiera hablar japonés, su habilidad para aprender era de sorprender, puesto que sólo hace un mes pactaron el volver al país de Toushiro. —Si fuera por mí, dormirías en una caja debajo de la lluvia— ella le miró achinando sus ojos para luego reír, eso también le molestaba y a la vez agradaba de ella, se reía de lo que fuera —Vivirás conmigo.

— ¡Quiero tú habitación!— gritó haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlos — ¿Disfrutan el viaje?— preguntó sarcástica sonriéndole a todos los mirones, el albino no pudo hacer más que fruncir su ceño y suspirar pesadamente, si fue así toda su vida ¿qué la haría cambiar ahora?

Hitsugaya volvió su mirada a la ventana, ignorando totalmente a la chica a su lado, lo que haría...si lo pensaba no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera lo hubiese aceptado de no ser por lo persuasiva que era la chica y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Después de todo no podía decirle que vuelva a su país y ya, tal vez solo la presentaría como una amiga, que es lo que en verdad era. Según Kusaka, Hinamori había terminado con Grimmjow y él se había jurado que le partiría la cara si se lo cruzaba. Tal vez, al ver a la chica durazno no se resistiría de decirle todo lo que no pudo…

—_Tú no eres nadie, yo ya te olvidé…no, jamás me interesaste. E-er-eres sólo mi amigo ¿entiendes? Mi a-mi-go, yo…yo… ¡Yo amo a Grimm!_

Bien, ya había recordado por qué se fue y no volvió al escuchar la declaración de su amiga, su frialdad lo ayudó a mantener la compostura y no mostrarle a su mejor amiga el dolor que lo inundó por dentro, por lo menos no mucho tiempo, sabía que fue inevitable que ella viera su cara de inmenso shock al escucharla; y el por qué aceptó el retorcido plan. Miró a la chica a su lado, como esta se iba hacia adelante como si eso haría que el globo de su chicle no se rompiera y continuara inflándose. Seguramente, todo terminaría mal.

"—_Abróchense los cinturones, vamos a descender"_

Unos asientos más adelante, una mujer de gran delantera obedeció. Miró con melancolía el cielo, todo había resultado tan mal, aquel hombre que había ido a visitar, a conocer. Sólo resultó ser un desagradable hombre americano que por suerte sabía Japonés ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía que eso era mentira, aquel hombre con el que se encontró no podía ser la persona con la que hablaba por chat. Su forma de verla, sus palabras, sus acciones, todo lo desmentía pero seguramente sólo era la etapa de negación. El querer creer que todo esto era una farsa.

—Gin…maldito tenías razón— susurró con frustración mirando la pantalla de su celular, donde un hombre de sonrisa zorruna la estaba abrazando desde arriba y ella hacía la señal de paz con sus dedos. Su mejor amigo y confidente, desde que comenzó la preparatoria que no podía sacárselo de encima y eso la ponía feliz. Al menos tenía a alguien con quien quejarse del despecho que toda esta situación le había provocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche, y por ende ellas debían volver a sus respectivas casas, el pasar todo el día buscando ropa y maquillando a Hinamori había sido divertido, sobretodo porque hubo dulces de por medio. Yachiru caminaba junto a Nozomi describiendo el día, como si la de cabellos verdes no hubiese estado presente. A esta no le molestaba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrada y se limitaba a darle fugaces sonrisas para satisfacer a la de cabellos rosas.

Kujo miró hacia el frente, había sido agradable pero de todas formas se sintió incómoda ¿por qué había aceptado ir si no conocía a esas personas? En ese momento, recordó como sus padres se peleaban debido al divorcio por el que estaban pasando, era tan estresante para ella que prefería pasarla en la casa de su mejor amiga con el papa psicópata de esta, a pesar de que Kempachi estaba loco, en el buen sentido de la palabra, era un gran hombre. Siempre se preocupaba por Yachiru y la cuidaba más que cualquier cosa, pero siempre mostrándose rudo y agresivo.

Cuando llegaban a la casa de la Kusajishi él siempre las esperaba con dulces, para su hija, y una espada de madera para ella. Estaba agradecida con ese hombre, la había vuelto fuerte y le había enseñado que a pesar de ser una chica podía defenderse e infligir mucho daño. Él era un instructor profesional de Karate, y su hija era la joven con más medallas de oro y peleas ganadas en todo el mundo, cuando estaba peleando Yachiru simplemente era otra. Por eso, la de ojos rojos le gustaba que le dijesen Yachiru Kusajishi todo el tiempo ¡hasta en la escuela la tenían anotada así! Porque cuando peleaba, podía portar el apellido de su padre con orgullo, cuando peleaba ella era Kempachi Yachiru.

— ¿Quieres pasar?— preguntó alegre la de cabellos rosas a su amiga, esta simplemente negó, no le gustaba estar en su casa pero debía hacerlo.

—No, gracias, hasta mañana Yachiru-chan.

—Hasta mañana, No-No-chan

La chica se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro por aquel ridículo apodo que su amiga le había puesto. Tras varias cuadras recorridas su sonrisa se borró, sólo faltaban un par más para llegar a aquel infierno, sólo rogaba que su madre no estuviese llorando porque su esposo le había pegado ¿qué le costaba irse a ese hombre?

En cuanto puso un pie dentro del terreno un mal presentimiento la recorrió, no sabía que era pero eso la obligó a apresurar su caminar, a entrar todo estaba tan calmo que sus sentidos se agudizaron aún más. Primero tomó su espada de madera, la cual siempre estaba en la puerta junto a las sombrillas, con cuidado comenzó a subir las escaleras. Primero entró al baño, todo estaba normal, después a su recámara. Era una vista horrible, todos sus regalos, sus juguetes, las fotos cuando ellos eran felices, todo destrozado, a aquel panorama le regaló una mirada de tristeza lágrimas amenazaron al agacharse y tomar entre sus manos lo que quedó de uno de aquellos recuerdos gráficos, sólo estaba ella de niña con su vestido verde favorito, esta foto estaba cortada en un triángulo.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y apretó contra su pecho aquel pedazo de papel, buscó pero no logró encontrar las otras partes, era inútil ya nada podría hacerla feliz. El ruido de algo romperse en la cocina la obligó a reaccionar, guardó aquella foto entre sus ropas y se levantó, secó su lágrima pasajera y decidida corrió hasta el lugar del estruendo, llegó simplemente a la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a su madre romper todos los elementos de porcelana y vidrio sobre su padre, el cual hacían lo mismo.

—Basta…—susurró sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas — ¡Basta!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto, según los anuncios por el altavoz el vuelo de Shiro-chan estaba aterrizando, su corazón y mente estaban nerviosos ¿qué decirle? Por lo menos sabía que podría llamar aunque sea su atención, no esperaba que la perdonase, después de todo sus palabras no fueron premeditadas y por ende salieron demasiado dolorosas ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?! Pero podía jurarle de que el "te amo" fue real, antes de que el subiera se lo gritó, no podía decirle que no lo escuchó porque lo vio detenerse y después el inevitable y doloroso adiós.

Lo sabía, debía disculparse, su vida había sido un infierno, todo por aquella decisión. Su equivocada decisión. Lo único bueno que resultó de ella es que consiguió una buena amiga y más llegaron mediante ella. Kusaka jamás la dejó sola y eso fue lo que le agradeció, aunque él siempre le recalcara que era por Toushiro. El caso contrario era Karin, esa chica parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza por estar mucho tiempo con el de cabellos negros.

Hacía un momento le dijeron que estarían en el café de ese lugar, no faltaba mucho para que aparecieran así que Karin y Kusaka tampoco tardarían en llegar. Sus amigas, había preferido hacerlo sola y ellas lo habían comprendido, era algo que necesitaba demostrarse, para el amor verdadero no hay límites y estaba segura de que él aún la amaba algo en su interior se lo decía "no pierdas las esperanzas", y no, no lo haría. En cuanto Toushiro saliera de esas puertas se tiraría en sus brazos, lo besaría y le repetiría que lo amaba una y mil veces.

— ¿Momo?— su espalda se heló, esa voz, esa maldita voz. Se giró con rabia y miró con desprecio al portador de aquel tono. Enfrente de ella Grimmjow le sonreía ¿sensualmente? —Mira que es el destino…

—El destino, no me hagas reír y desaparece de mi vista, eres un cerdo— escupió cada palabra con veneno, cada cosa que le quería decir se le agolpaba en la garganta pero ese no era su propósito.

—A mí no me hablas así— dijo el hombre de aspecto pantera tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella trató de resistirse pero él tenía mucha fuerza —Sigues oliendo igual de bien— susurró en su oído, inhalando el perfume a melocotón que su cabello desprendía.

Intentó empujarlo y no pudo, él la obligó a soltar el regalo que le había llevado a Toushiro que se estrelló y rompió contra el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, él la besó, pero no fue un beso como los de antes, ahora le daba asco, las ganas de vomitar se agolparon en su garganta y sus ojos sólo mostraban repugnancia. De donde no había sacó fuerzas y lo empujó, él sonrió malévolamente y miró hacia el frente, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Tal vez no guardes un buen recuerdo de mí, y por eso— dijo señalando hacia el frente, haciendo que ella se girara, viendo como el albino la miraba como antes de partir. No, no podía ser, tenía que ser una pesadilla. En su hombro el de cabellos celestes apoyó su mano y luego acercó su rostro a su oído —Ahora nunca me olvidarás porque fui el que destruyó tu gran amor— le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y desapareció. Perdiéndose en la multitud de gente que era ese lugar.

—Shiro-chan…— susurró con dolor ¿cómo podría explicárselo?

—Hola Momo— contestó él como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, ella mostró su sorpresa cuando él se acercó y comenzó a hablarle normalmente. Es más, le dio un obsequio. —No sé si te gustará pero te compré esto.

—Shiro-chan…

—Deja de decirme así Moja-camas— recalcó molesto dedicándole una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera iluminaron el rostro de la durazno, su amor era tan… ¿fuerte? En el aeropuerto, sola, su corazón fue nuevamente partido, las curitas que sostuvieron los pedazos tanto tiempo se hicieron presente, el dolor inundó su pensar y todo su mundo volvió a colapsar.

—Amor, por poco me olvido mi bolso, es una suerte que te hayas acordado— dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos, los cuales estaban sueltos, y unos ojos verde jade, su cuerpo era menudito pero aun así ella se veía estupenda. Pero eso no fue lo que le afectó a Momo, ya que esa chica podría ser una prima, una hermana perdida, una amiga, pero jamás pensó que ella iba a ser…eso.

La pelirroja se prendió al brazo de Toushiro y este descaradamente la besó, enfrente de ella, rompiendo su corazón y su mundo.

—Bienvenida a Karakura mi amor— dijo el de cabellos blancos dedicándole una profunda y brillante mirada a aquella chica, a otra persona —Ella es Hinamori Momo, mi amiga de la infancia.

De la infancia…de la infancia…de la infancia. Esa frase se repitió por un largo rato, hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, era aquella joven. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no sabía su edad, no conocía nada de ella pero de todas formas la odiaba ¿por qué? Simplemente porque había conseguido lo que ella no, esa mirada del albino, aquella que ella siempre quiso recibir. Además ¿por qué no dijo "mi mejor amiga"? ¡Ella siempre fue su mejor amiga! Sin quererlo, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, no podía, no debía llorar, el mostrarse débil en ese momento sólo sería patético. Comenzó a odiarse a sí misma ¿cómo podía ser tan mala persona de odiar a alguien que no conocía? Si eso hacía el amor en ella entonces no lo quería, no quería odia a la gente.

—Moja-camas, ella es Lily Johnson...

Hinamori lucía hermosa, aún más hermosa de lo que estaba antes, si eso era posible. Aquel vestido que llegaba hasta encima de sus rodillas y con delicadas mangas cubriendo sus hombros, era de color durazno, lo que hacía que su piel pareciera más suave, había un dragón a su costado, el único detalle de aquel vestido. Sonreía, hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír, la última imagen que tenía de ella…no quería recodarla ¿estaba ahí por él? Sostenía algo en sus manos, las cuales con sus finos dedos sostenía lo que parecía ser algo delicado. Sonrió, no podía con todo ese estúpido plan, ella estaba ahí para él, y aunque le hubiese dolido lo que le dijo él siempre estaría para ella, porque la amaba, y en esos cuatro meses que estuvo lejos de ella se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Toda aquella imagen, todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos se fueron al caño al ver cómo ella era tomada por Grimmjow. Mataría a Kusaka, pues si habían terminado ¿por qué se besaban? Una vez terminaron vio cómo ella lo miraba como aquella vez, tal vez era lástima y él veía tristeza, patético era patético al creer que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Por suerte, Lily no sabía de este último cambio de planes por lo que todo marcharía normal.

Y todo marchó normal, no le hizo sentir bien la mirada devastadora que ella enseñaba ¿a quién engañaba? Aunque ella lo matara, aunque le diese un cuchillo y le dijese que se matara, él lo haría porque era de ella, su vida le pertenecía a la chica durazno. Lily, ella le prometió que de todo esto resultarían el encuentro de los sentimientos de la durazno, este era el comienzo que ella predicó así que simplemente quería aferrarse a la esperanza e intuición femenina de su amiga pelirroja.

Después de presentarse, la chica de ojos jade le hizo la seña de que era momento de la fase dos. Rogaba a los dioses que esto resultara como fue planeado. Detrás de la durazno aparecieron Karin y Kusaka, este fue de largo a su amigo y le saludó con un apretón de manos y un abrazo para después ayudar a Rangiku con las valijas. Mientras que Karin, prácticamente empujó "por accidente" a Hinamori haciendo que esta se tambaleara un poco, cosa que hizo hervir la sangre del albino pero sabía que debía usar su temple frío para que todo "resultara bien".

—Lily, ella es Karin Kurosaki, mi _mejor_ amiga— mejor, si claro, como no…tanto que sólo pasaban dos horas juntos cada semana, ella era más amiga de Kusaka que de él. Igual, no era la mejor pero era una buena amiga. —Y él es Kusaka Soujiro, mi mejor amigo— ahí no mentía, él siempre había estado para él y eso lo hacía el mejor amigo que tenía.

—Ella— dijo el de orbes turquesa, clavándolos en los grandes ojos chocolate —es mi novia, Lily Johnson.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin, juntaba todas las botellas de sake esparcidas por el suelo en compañía de la "novia" de su amigo de cabellos blancos, eran bastantes, era la reserva privada de Rangiku. Estaban en la oficina de la gran empresa que dirigía el joven prodigio, con tan solo veintitrés años y ya encabezaba una empresa de arquitectura. El problema era Rangiku, y ahora Kusaka, él había hecho lo que pudo pero con los detalles no pudo por lo que ahora Toushiro debía adelantar cuatro meses en una noche. "Adelantar" porque la rubia secretaria no estaba allí, y todas esas botellas sólo se las había bebido él.

La razón, los tres presentes lo sabían, se sentía una basura. Después de las presentaciones Hinamori había salido corriendo, llorando a mares, la mirada de Toushiro fría como el hielo se derritió y dejó que sus amigos viesen su debilidad, ella era su debilidad y su fuerza. Como no le habían dejado que la llamen él no tuvo mejor idea que comenzar a beber, era sorprendente este nuevo Hitsugaya Toushiro, hacía sufrir a Hinamori, sufría él y bebía sake…lo que hace el amor no correspondido era increíble.

—Nos vamos, no tiene caso— dijo Karin viendo cómo el de orbes turquesa le peleaba a Kusaka por la botella de sake, oh si, su buen amigo estaba consumiendo sake a lo lindo con él.

Kusaka estaba entre feliz y triste por su amigo, feliz porque había aprendido a confiar en alguien que apenas conocía, había aprendido que el amor dolía ¡Y sobre todo porque ahora tenía un compañero de bebida! Ya le había comentado que ese dicho que él tenía de no beber algún día se iría por el caño. Triste, porque sabía que estaba sufriendo y no le gustaba el verlo sufrir, Toushiro había sido un chico criado por su abuela, era bastante solitario cuando lo conoció en la secundaria y se hicieron grandes amigos, aquella faceta de frialdad no existía entre ellos, al igual que no existía con Hinamori ni la abuela.

Pero todo cambió, él se vio obligado a ser fuerte porque la vida le arrebató a su abuela, la única persona que tenía. Después de eso, los padres de Hinamori se hicieron cargo de él, hasta que se recibió de arquitecto a los veintiún años, era un maldito prodigio. Él por su parte, vio como poco a poco su amigo salía de su depresión y tristeza, reemplazándola por frialdad y seriedad que nuevamente desapareció entre ellos.

Y ahora, él volvía a mostrarse vulnerable, y en todo esto sólo resaltaba una pregunta en su mente ¿y si esto no resultaba, cómo terminaría él?

Karin lo sacó a rastras y Lily hizo lo mismo con Toushiro. La primera los llevó a los cuatro puesto que la pelirroja no tenía licencia en ese país, iban calladas mientras los hombres en la parte trasera cantaban "Photograph" de Nickelback, tras tanto silencio la joven Johnson se unió a la adaptación, Karin se sintió como bicho raro, puesto que no sabía cantar y no se atrevía a desafinar en medio de aquellos tres cantantes, malditos, ella siempre deseo tener una buena voz.

Sin poder evitarlo varios recuerdos de su infancia vinieron a su mente, su madre jugando con ellas, su padre acompañándolas en el dolor al perderla, su hermano llorando solo y ella junto a su gemela y su padre yendo hacia él para llorar en familia. Ichigo protegiéndolas, él siempre lo hacía, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al escuchar el final, rápidamente la secó y sonrió parando en un semáforo en rojo. Miró el cielo ¿qué estaría haciendo su hermano y su padre en este momento?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Isshin e Ichigo estornudaron al mismo tiempo, el mayor rió mientras le daba pequeños codazos a su primogénito. —Una linda chica debe estar pensando en ti ¿mi tercera hija tal vez?

— ¿Esa enana del demonio? De seguro hasta ya olvidó mi nombre— contestó irritado el de cabellos naranjas, había solicitado una habitación separada de su padre para poder dormir tranquilo pero no, la dichosa empresa había confundido los papeles y había terminado compartiendo su habitación.

Estaban en una conferencia de medicina a la que Isshin había sido invitado y que a Ichigo le serviría de experiencia, estaba estudiando medicina en la misma universidad de Kusaka, el "amigo" de su hermanita de ojos azules, no sabía cuál era su no declarado, cuñado favorito: Kusaka o Hanakari. Era más que obvio que sus hermanas querían a esos chicos, y si las hacían sufrir sufrirían su cólera, pero en esta etapa de "solo amigos" era una en la que él podía mantenerse tranquilo y concentrarse en sus propios problemas.

Rukia, esa muchachita agresiva lo era en este momento, su problema, la maldita no le daba ninguna señal y se estaban distanciando. No podía permitirlo, pero ese viaje a Osaka lo estaba ayudando a pensar, amistad o amor, la simple confusión que lo invadía: si se declaraba y era rechazado ¿las cosas seguirían igual o terminarían por quedar en el olvido?

-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche se vio presta a invadir todas las casas, las estrellas se alzaban en el cielo juntamente a la luna, mientras la oscuridad recorría cada rincón no iluminado artificialmente, dejando que los humanos pudieran descansar del arduo día que habían pasado. Era una noche calurosa en la cual el viento era una bendición, la brisa refrescaba a más de uno. En una gran casa, prácticamente una mansión, dos chicas se encontraban mirando hacia el jardín de sakuras y cerezos, ninguna decía nada y se mantenían en sus diferentes dilemas amorosos, apoyando a la otra en silencio, rogando que la estuviera pasando mejor que sí misma.

Inoue había quedado de invitada en la mansión Kuchiki, dormiría en el cuarto de Rukia como una pijamada como cuando eran jóvenes...no, jóvenes no era la palabra ya que dentro de todo seguían siéndolo, cuando eran adolescentes y el tener novio era como buscar tu propio cuento de princesa. La realidad era diferente puesto que debían ser muy meticulosas sobre quién sería su compañero para toda la vida. La de cabellos naranjas ya había sufrido la desilusión de meterse con un hombre que ya tenía novia y que sólo la usaba para tener sexo. La de cabellos azabaches prácticamente había dejado de creer en el amor tras haber terminado con "su príncipe", llamado Abarai Renji, en cuanto entró en la universidad. Y luego con su compañero de estudios, Kaien Shiba, que la dejó para casarse con su novia secreta. Definitivamente no tenían suerte en el amor.

Por eso habían ayudado a Hinamori, por como describía a ese tal Hitsugaya era perfecto, el hombre ideal y el amor que cualquiera desearía tener. Claro que no se aguantaron y le dijeron que era una tonta por haberlo dejado, después de todo Grimmjow no era la gran cosa. Esperaban, no, rogaban porque al día siguiente ella llegase de la mano de aquel joven de cabellos blanquecinos.

—Ya es tarde— dijo Rukia separándose del marco de la ventana para estirar sus brazos ¿qué habría hecho sin Inoue? Ella era su mejor amiga, desde primaria que la conocía, era su mejor amiga. Estaba segura de que ese rol en la vida de la Hime, lo ocupaba la karateka de Tatsuki, parte de ella le agradaba ese chica, otra parte no, ya que hace algunos días se había enterado de que se puso de novia con Renji.

No podía ser egoísta y desear que les fuera mal, y no lo hacía, les deseaba lo mejor, felicidad y niños sanos. Ellos parecían el uno para el otro, y tal vez ella ya había encontrado eso. Pero algo le impedía seguir, Ichigo había sido el primer amor no correspondido de Orihime, no quería hablarlo con ella, no quería perderla, no quería perderlo ¿Y dónde quedaba? En la nada.

—Sí, es mejor dormir— acotó la de ojos grises aún recargada sobre el marco de la ventana. Le sonreía a la nada, lo único que invadía su ser era un gran mal presentimiento ¿y si algo salió mal? No, no podía pensar así. Todo había salido bien.

Ahora debía preocuparse por ella, su relación fallida había dejado una gran herida en su corazón. Pero para cada mujer hay un hombre en el planeta, y viceversa, sólo debía esforzarse y encontrar el suyo. También debía encargarse de unir a Ichigo y Rukia, aunque él la había rechazado estaba feliz porque no había dejado de ser su amigo y la protegía incondicionalmente.

En el terremoto que azotó Karakura hacía unos meses le decía que Ichigo ya tenía a quién proteger más que lo incondicional, más que a su propia vida. Estaban los tres en un café cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse, ambas quedaron atrapadas, Rukia le daba fuerzas y motivos para no llorar, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Ichigo, gritando el nombre de la menudita chica. Cuando ambas salieron él se fue en la ambulancia con Rukia y ella quedó en otra sola, simplemente deseando que el amor de Ichigo fuera correspondido ya que en su imaginación, Ichigo llegó como un superhéroe y levantó la pared para rescatar a la Kuchiki, llevándola en sus brazos a un lugar seguro donde la despertaría con un beso.

Sonrió al recordarlo, no entendía por qué la de ojos violeta se comenzó a alejar de Ichigo, si ella también lo quería y eso se veía a leguas. Pero no importaba ¡ella lograría que ellos estuvieran juntos! Y mientas tanto buscaría a su propio superhéroe levanta muros.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Kon-san!... ¡Kon-san!— repetía fuertemente un joven de estatura promedio, cabello corto negro, y ojos del mismo color. Su apariencia era de un cobarde debilucho. Ahora estaba buscando a su querido amigo Kon, que se había robado su trabajo que debía ser terminado y completado para mañana ¡Y el chico se venía a jugar a las escondidas!

Kon, un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, tez morena y ojos de color café. Un reconocido y rebuscado acosador de chicas en todo el instituto de Karakura, en otras palabras: un descarado pervertido. Nadie sabía por qué Hanatarou, uno de los jóvenes más inteligentes de la escuela, se juntaba con tan mala influencia. Y vaya que Kon lo era, ya que era de noche y este se había estado escondiendo en la escuela toda la tarde para esconder el trabajo no terminado de su amigo.

— ¡Kon si no sales en este instante les diré a todos que te gusta Nozomi!

— ¡Eso lo saben todos!— dijo apareciendo en el final del corredor — ¡Y si lo haces me veré obligado a contar que a ti te gusta la niña Kempachi!

—No le digas así— dijo acercándose a él y arrebatándole el trabajo de las manos —La señorita Yachiru prefiere ser llamada Kusajishi.

—Lo sé, me lo repite todo el tiempo. La única chica que no puedo tocar— dijo con lástima haciendo una seña con sus manos y recibiendo una terrorífica mirada por parte del de ojos negros. Digno del hijo de Unohana Retsu, su madre y gran médica, su comportamiento sensible y apacible lo había heredado de su padre Yamada Kaoru.

No era de sorprenderse que Kon estuviese metiéndose en líos todo el rato, después de todo era huérfano y en psicología Hanatarou había aprendido que lo que él buscaba con todos esos líos era atención, la que siempre le falto de chiquito. Cómo le gustaba a su amigo.

Hanatarou Yamada y Kon Soul, eran estudiantes del último año de preparatoria, ambos se preparaban para meterse a la universidad de medicina en diferentes ámbitos. Hanatarou en especialización de traumas y Kon en cirugía plástica. Ambos esperando a irse, para poder olvidar a las chicas que podían asegurar que jamás les darían ni un mínimo de atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al departamento del albino, con este a rastras, la menor Johnson abrió rápidamente y lo tiró en el sillón. Fue por un poco de agua, eso seguramente le sacaría la borrachera, ya lo había visto así, fue el día en que idearon todo el plan maestro. Él estaba mal y ella sabía que necesitaba descargarse por lo que lo escuchó, entre muchas botellas de sake. Ella también le contó sobre su experiencia, no había sido muy agradable terminar con alguien y luego cometer el peor y más doloroso error, del cual te arrepientes durante toda tu vida, él pareció entenderla, y logró consolarla.

Cargó mucha agua en un balde, le debía el haberlo hecho por eso iba a ayudarlo; y se lo arrojó encima. Despertándolo estrepitosamente y ahogándolo en el proceso. Este miró furioso y nuevamente la resaca comenzó. Antes de entrar en el baño, Toushiro le señaló cuál era la habitación donde dormiría. Por suerte Karin se las ingenió para conseguirle otra cama y colocarla en su cuarto.

Hitsugaya entró en el baño y miró su reflejo, se veía horrible, era una decepción. Amaba a Hinamori y la había hecho llorar, no fue por ella, no le dijo la verdad, la hizo sufrir, la hizo derramar lágrimas de sus perfectos ojos chocolates. Se golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejando una marca roja en su mejilla. —Te lo mereces— le habló a su reflejo mientras abría la regadera y se metía, para poder sacarse la borrachera de encima.

Lily ya se había instalado, al parecer dormiría en la misma habitación de él por lo que se colocó su pijama más familiar, es decir, el más largo, para no incomodarlo. Eran adultos y sabía que él no se aprovecharía de ella, Rangiku había prometido llevar sus cosas y no lo había cumplido, por lo que sólo tenía lo de uso personal y algunas mudas de ropa. Se sentó en su cama y tomó una foto de la mesa de luz, sonrió, era Toushiro de niño junto con la tal Hinamori, se veían felices y se notaban que se querían.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Matsumoto tomó un poco de sake y lo escupió, no sentía deseos de emborracharse esa noche, dejando de lado el decepcionante encuentro el viaje fue entretenido, conocer California fue agradable, especialmente porque no estaba sola ¡qué habría sido de ella si no hubiese estado su Capi para ahuyentar a aquel desagradable hombre!

¿Estaba bien lo que él hacía? No podía juzgarlo, después de todo ella no tomaba decisiones muy inteligentes, palabras que siempre se las repetía Gin. Miró su reloj, eran ya las una de la mañana ¿y eso qué? Él era su mejor amigo, era obvio que le iba a atender o mejor se fijaría si estaba en Internet.

Con ese pensamiento prendió emocionada su laptop, esperó ansiosa a que se encendiera y finalmente prendió el chat. Shinso estaba conectado, torció su sonrisa ¿le hablaba o no le hablaba?

— "¿Te agradó California, Ran? Yo estuve allí un tiempo, creo que me pasé al decirte que ese no era yo"

Rangiku abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, había recorrido tantos kilómetros y él ¿no fue él? Apagó, de todas formas Ichimaru no estaba. No le contestaría, mañana mismo pediría explicaciones, qué atrevimiento…marcó con maestría y esperó a que Gin le contestara el celular.

— ¿Te agradó California, Ran?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kusaka llegó medio perdido de dónde estaba, hasta que calló en cuenta de que era su casa. Estaba siendo arrastrado, de una manera muy poco delicada. Karin lo llevaba a rastras, no era de sospechar que ella no era muy cuidadosa, pero así la quería, cómo era, cómo se comportaba, cómo reaccionaba.

—Eres hermosa.

—No hables, estás borracho— respondió ella sonrojándose, por eso no le gustaba que la gente bebiera, después terminaba alagando a todo el mundo.

Si hubiese sabido que su amigo hablaba con verdad y seriedad, tal vez su vida hubiese cambiado esa misma noche. Ella sabía que quería a su amigo pero terminó convenciéndose que él no la quería a ella, sin embargo eso no la detenía de dar muestras de celos, era algo que le nacía del alma, inevitablemente doloroso porque no era correspondido ¿terminaría igual que Toushiro?

Soujiro sonrió al verla sonrojada, era raro ver a Karin Kurosaki así, era algo que sólo él lograba. Tenía el privilegio de conocerla bien, se conocieron cuando fue a una fiesta de Ichigo, primero sus ojos se posaron en la gemela de esta, Yuzu, una chica realmente dulce. Sin embargo ese no era su tipo, y cuando vio a Karin, todo su mundo la rodeó y le hizo un altar en su mente y en su corazón, amor a primera vista ¡quién creyera que le pasaría a él! Como dice el dicho: el amor no avisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedó mirando la foto, analizando la mirada que se daban ¿podía ser posible que ellos estuvieran enamorados desde temprana edad? Escuchó la puerta abrirse, cosa que la sacó de sus pensamientos y de un rápido movimiento dejó el porta foto en su lugar. Él no dijo nada y se sentó en su respectiva cama, apagando la luz en el proceso. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de aguantarla, sobretodo porque mañana volvería al trabajo y seguramente Matsumoto no se presentaría.

—No te preocupes Hit, todo…— comenzó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, colocando una linterna bajo su mentón, haciendo que su sonrisa se viera "terrorífica" —…comenzará en Halloween.

—Aquí no se festeja igual que en Estados Unidos— comentó Toushiro calmado, arruinando todo el plan de la joven.

— ¡Entonces haremos una fiesta de disfraces!

El joven prodigio se dio la vuelta y se tapó con las sábanas, hacía calor pero ni loco seguía en el mismo ambiente que aquella loca que públicamente era su novia. La chica apagó la lámpara e imitó a su amigo, pero en su respectiva cama. Todo sería magnífico, ella rompería la maldición del arcoíris color rosa.

**Continuará…**

**¿Por qué dije "maldición del arcoíris color rosa"? lo sabrán después! Jajajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. **

**._. Sé que habrán querido matar a Shiro ¡Pero entiéndanlo! **

**Cuídense, nos leemos :3**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
